


I Miss You

by queenofhunter93



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Baby Oh Sehun, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:26:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24508381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofhunter93/pseuds/queenofhunter93
Summary: Two years was a really long time
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Wu Yi Fan | Kris
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	I Miss You

**Author's Note:**

> Reposted from my livejournal. Chinese words are courtesy of Google Translate. Feel free to correct me!

Two years was a really long time.

It was really tough for Junmyeon to support not only himself, but also his son, Sehun, at the absence of his boyfriend, Yifan.

Junmyeon had met Yifan back when he was in college. Yifan was an exchange student from China in the Department of Stage Design in Korea National University of Arts when the Department of Acting was doing an assignment with the help of the Stage Design kids. Junmyeon had to do a simple play and one Acting student was assigned one Stage Design student, and Junmyeon was lucky enough to get Yifan.

Junmyeon honestly had doubted Yifan’s skill in arts after he saw his earliest portfolios, but he knew that Yifan’s real ability was with a stylus and Corel Draw instead of a pencil and an A3 drawing book. Needless to say, Junmyeon was impressed with Yifan’s latest portfolios, and he wasn’t the only one impressed. Junmyeon and Yifan got an A for the assignment.

That assignment didn’t mean that they stopped contacting each other. They started talking, joking, and meeting each other, extensively. Until Yifan actually asked him to be his boyfriend one day. They were so sure of their relationship that when Junmyeon asked Yifan for a possibility of adopting, Yifan agreed to it right away.

What Junmyeon failed to know was that Yifan had given up his Chinese citizenship and applied for a Korean one in order to be able to adopt a specific baby, who was Sehun. That also meant that Yifan had to do two-years of mandatory military service, which Junmyeon had done right after his college graduation, and this was before Yifan became a legal Korean citizen.

“I know how hard it was without you for two years. But you have Sehun, Junmyeon-ah. If I could manage without you for two years with just our friends, you can survive two years without me with our son.”

That was what Yifan told him days before he left for the army.

Junmyeon didn’t know how Yifan could survive it. Sure, there was Jongdae and Jongin, Junmyeon’s brothers, Yixing, their mutual college friend who was also Jongdae’s fiancé, when him and Kyungsoo, Jongin’s husband, enlisted. But Junmyeon was sure that it was different. Even when he had Sehun, it was still very hard without Yifan. Yifan went to the army with both of his brothers, so he had Kyungsoo and Yixing to share the pain with.

But now, those two years of torture was over. Even with Yifan’s occasional time off the army, it still wasn’t enough. Sehun was now two years old, not yet speaking perfectly but was already actively running around. It pained him that Yifan missed the first two years of their son’s development. There were times that Junmyeon lost his smile when he wanted to show off to Yifan that Sehun had managed to stand up, but Yifan wasn’t there.

Right now, Junmyeon, Yixing, and Kyungsoo were standing in the very same place where they all said goodbye to their loved ones. Junmyeon was holding Sehun, who kept squirming, wanting to be let down and run around the open field.

“Sehun-ah, stop squirming or appa will drop you.”

“Uh… uuh…!”

“Sehun-ah, I know you want to run, but wait until your bàba is here, okay?” Junmyeon rocked Sehun in his arms until he was calmer.

“He must be excited, Junmyeon-hyung. I think he knew his bàba’s coming back,” Kyungsoo said as he let his thumb be squeezed by Sehun’s whole left hand. Yixing was smiling at Sehun, letting his dimple on his right cheek be poked repeatedly by Sehun’s right pointer finger.

Suddenly, people started to rush towards one place. Kyungsoo let out a very uncharacteristic squeal and ran towards a man that Junmyeon could barely recognize. That man was tall, with a tanned skin and he had a very mature air around him. Junmyeon smiled. His youngest brother had matured up, apparently.

“Jongdae-yah!” Yixing suddenly shouted, shocking Sehun. Junmyeon rocked Sehun before he had the chance to even think about crying. He saw a shorter man, with skin not as tan as Jongin, smiling his eye smile that Junmyeon could even see from afar. Junmyeon was glad that the army didn’t change the brightness of Jongdae’s smile.

“Uuh…!” Sehun had squirmed so badly that Junmyeon had no choice but put him on the ground. The second Sehun’s small feet hit the ground, he dashed off towards one place.

“Sehun-ah!” Junmyeon called out his son’s name, worried that he might fall or worse, accidentally kicked by someone else. His eyes couldn’t leave Sehun’s small and lithe body, until his son was lifted up into someone’s arms. Junmyeon panicked for a second before he realized whose arms his son was in. Then, Junmyeon smiled.

His hair had definitely grown since the last time he came home. His body had grown buffer with more defined muscles. But his smile and the way he held his son like he was the most precious thing in the world that could break didn’t change. Junmyeon could barely recall the last time he saw Sehun’s smile that bright.

“…ppa… ba…!” Sehun said. Junmyeon laughed as he walked towards his boyfriend and his son.

“Yes, Sehun-ah, it’s bàba,” Junmyeon said when he was finally in the proximity of his boyfriend, “Hey, stranger.”

“Hey.”

“He missed you, you know.”

“I know, I miss him too. I miss _you_ too.”

“I miss you too,” Yifan didn’t waste time and didn’t even care about his surroundings. He simply leaned down and kissed his boyfriend with his son in his arms. Junmyeon was damn sure Jongin was pretty much raping Kyungsoo’s lips and Jongdae kept intentionally looking towards his left and right just to play with Yixing before actually meeting his lips. Typical Jongin and Jongdae.

Junmyeon and Yifan both snickered and pulled away when both of their cheeks were pretty much slapped by their son.

“Appaaa, babaaa!” Sehun said as he pouted. Junmyeon laughed and pinched Sehun’s cheek lightly.

“Aigoo, Sehunnie.”

“…Junmyeon-ah, can you hold Sehun for a while?” Yifan said suddenly. Junmyeon took Sehun from Yifan’s arms, who was actually much calmer than he was before. Junmyeon almost lost his grip on Sehun when he saw Yifan went down on his knees.

“I think I should’ve done this before we actually managed to get Sehun out of that orphanage… but honestly, I felt that I needed to become more mature and man up before I deem myself worthy of being in your and Sehun’s life forever… I’m sorry I didn’t come home on the last time off I had. I forced Jongin and Jongdae to go ring shopping with me; you know how bad I actually am at shopping for you.”

Junmyeon’s eyes started to water. He held onto Sehun for his life.

“Wǒ de ài, Jīn Jùnmiǎn, (My love, Kim Junmyeon) Nǐ yuànyì jià gěi wǒ? Will you marry me?”

At that point, Junmyeon was already crying. Despite his limited Mandarin, he could tell that Yifan was calling out his name, the first Mandarin words Yifan had taught him. He could feel Sehun’s baby hands on his face as if he was trying to wipe the tears on his cheeks. The next thing Junmyeon knew, his ring finger had something cold around it and his boyfriend – _fiancé_ – was hugging him. He must’ve nodded unconsciously. But then again, when his unconsciousness took over, Junmyeon was damn sure it was what he wanted from the deepest part of his heart.

“Thank you, Junmyeon-ah, I love you.”

“I love you too, you fool.”

“Sehun-ah, appa and bàba are going to get married, are you happy?”

Sehun laughed and clapped his baby hands excitedly, as if he understood. Yifan and Junmyeon laughed along with their son.


End file.
